


Soft Served Fries

by factualgnosissayings (wishfulThoughts)



Category: Fortuna - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulThoughts/pseuds/factualgnosissayings
Summary: Princess has a strong opinion on what should go with fries.Prompt from here: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/155697799194/imagine-your-otp-goes-to-mcdonalds-together-for#notes





	Soft Served Fries

**Author's Note:**

> its midnight but *slides this messy fanfic to you* have this anywayyy

 

Princess was sure whoever said O-5 was "a normal notail except for his legs" was sorely mistaken.

Whoever was sitting in front of her was worse than an A class.

"I'm just dipping fries in my ice cream, Princess. uwu"

Princess glared at him, even though she knew he couldn't see it . "It's unacceptable. Stop. :)))"

Halfway through muttering how she had to stop that, she noticed O-5 dipping another fry into his ice cream.

"Your move, mate. uvu" O-5 said. Princess was certain he was smirking under his mask. Face. Whatever.

She stared at him silently as he ate his fries.

After a few seconds, O-5 paused. "Do I have ice cream on my face-"

Wordlessly, Princess smacked the ice cream away from the table, letting it fall to the floor.

She leaned back, lifting her mask enough so that O-5 could see her grin. And so she could drink her soda.

"Checkmate. :)"

**Author's Note:**

> i like fries in icecream honestly.


End file.
